Satisfecho
by dor1to
Summary: John y Dave son amigos de la infancia, se conocen muy bien desde hace tiempo, pero un nuevo sentimiento se interpondrá entre su amistad...?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Aquí otra vez yo:3

 **Dedicatoria:** Esta historia no va a ser muy diferente del resto. La idea nació de un rol que comencé hace poco junto con una gran amiga que conocí en poco tiempo, esto sera una dedicatoria a dichoso rol y a nuestra amistad, que ojala dure mucho tiempo. Te quiero Samy 3

 **Advertencia:** Habrá un poco de lemon y m-preg mas adelante.

 **Posdata:** Algunos capítulos serán largos. de 1,000 palabras o 2,000 (como este capitulo sjjs). Intentare controlarme con eso, o si les gusta que sean largos díganmelo3

 **Posdata 2:** La historia también esta publicada en Wattpad. Por si se les hace mas cómodo por ahí, mi username es **dor1to**

Sin mas espero que les guste mucho el fic! Dejen su apoyo con comentarios para saber si hay alguien vivo en esta plataforma XD

Espero que la narrativa no sea confusa.

* * *

 **"Videojuegos"**

Tu nombre es _John Egbert_ tienes 17 años y eres un chico como cualquier otro, alguien con gustos excepcionales y puede que aveces extraños... Como sea, vayamos al grano.

Hoy te encuentras en tu humilde casa para ser exactos en tu habitación acompañado de tu gran amigo _Dave Strider_ , ustedes se conocen desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces son inseparables, o bueno eso es lo que decían los álbum de fotos...

La razón por la que el rubio esta aquí es muy simple, antes de terminar las clases invitaste al ya anteriormente mencionado a "hacer la tarea" sin embargo tú y él están muy enterados que esa no es la razón por la cual esta aquí.

Oh, sí que sí nena.

.

.

.

— Dude, ven—Decía el Strider el cual se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo con dos mandos conectados a una consola.

El rubio se veía ansioso esperando a que su contrario le hiciera caso.

— ¡Ya voy Dave!—Respondió el susodicho el cual después de acomodarse bien los lentes cuadrados que adornaban su rostro por fin fue y se planto a un lado de su amigo. John no tardo en agarrar su respectivo mando— ¿Qué vamos a jugar hoy?—Preguntó curioso.

El rubio acomodaba sus gafas obscuras mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. — ¿Qué te quieres jugar tú hoy?—Le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Ante la cuestión el oji azul se detuvo un buen rato a pensar en que seria mejor jugar, pareciese que tuvo una discusión muy larga con su subconsciente antes de elegir con sabiduría, ya que no es por nada pero si se tardo lo suyo, pero finalmente él exclama feliz y emocionado su decisión final— ¡¿Jugamos mario kart?! ¡Estoy seguro que esta vez te haré trizas Dave!—Le aseguro con confianza y retandolo.

Strider sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo— Ya lo veremos, Egderp —Respondió este aceptando el reto del menor.

John sonrió entusiasmado de lograr lo que ni esta ni descrito en la biblia, el azabache se aferraba a su mando con emoción en lo que esperaba a que el su contrario colocara el juego solicitado por su servidor.

— Anda Strider ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?—dijo este provocandole para que se diera prisa.

Dave levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su mejor amigo exaltado con la idea de poder ganarle.

Ni corto ni perezoso el juego solicitado por el de cabellos azabache estaba siendo colocado por el rubio, el cual al terminar de introducir el disco se enderezo a un lado para después mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro— No tengo miedo de perder contra ti, Egbert, jamás me ganarás.

— ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! Pero vas a ver Dave, esta vez te ganare y romperé tu récord —Declaro el moreno mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante y segura al chico de lentes de sol a su lado, esta vez el rubio comería el polvo del segundo lugar, excitado se concentro en la pantalla para al cargar el juego seleccionarlo rápidamente.

El rubio observo por ultima vez a su compañero con una sonrisa, al parecer de verdad quiera ganar ese juego, por lo cual el Strider se decidió a darle una "poca" ventaja.

— Vamos, John, hagamos está mierda—Decía el mayor fingiendo seriedad.

— ¡Vamos allá! Te voy a destrozar Dave—Le amenazo con cierta gracia en su voz.

Después de seleccionar a sus personajes y su vehículo la carrera dio comienzo, en el inicio de está el oji azul se quedo mudo, estaba concentrado pues había que completar 3 vueltas para ganar. Empezando la primera vuelta por mitad de la pista el azabache ya iba por le primer puesto. John exitoso termino la primera vuelta en el primer lugar.

El de gafas obscuras parecía tranquilo mientras terminaba su primera vuelta y empezaba con la segunda vuelta a la carrera, iba por le puesto tres, casi alcanzando al pelinegro. — Vamos John~—Dijo con cierta burla en su voz.

Egbert se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, cualquier error por su parte provocaría el fin, no podía dejar que el rubio se le acercase mas de la cuenta, estaban empezando la segunda vuelta pero de todas formas un descuido grande y Dave terminaría ganándole!— M-maldita sea Dave ¡no me distraigas!—El pelinegro se había alarmado de solo pensar en la derrota. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar de los nervios, sentía como si el mando se le fuera a resbalar en cualquier momento, pero John hacia esfuerzos para que eso no terminara así, debía de terminar la segunda vuelta en primer lugar nuevamente.

El vehículo de Dave cada vez se acercaba mas al del moreno. Al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero, el Strider comenzó a soltar algunas risas por las advertencias, mientras tanto el seguía tranquilo, volteo a verlo solo unos momentos para dedicarle una sonrisa algo tranquilizante

John solo vio a su contrario por el rabillo del ojo, una mirada rápida para no desconcentrarse por completo, Dave estaba cerca y la ultima vuelta estaba en marcha. ¿Como le hacia para siempre estar tan tranquilo? En una de las curvas el coche del azabache alcanzo un bloque de incógnito, debido a encontrarse en el primer lugar los recursos eran muy limitantes, sin embargo tuvo mucha suerte a que le tocara triple caparazón verde. Tenia que aprovecharlos bien si el rubio se le terminaba acercando demasiado.

Dave seguía por su parte tranquilamente, estando en el segundo puesto lograba ver el coche de su compañero, el oji rubí se acerco lentamente rebasando al coche contrario. — Vamos John, ¿Eso es todo?—Decía entre risas.

La segunda vuelta había dado por concluido, con el rubio en primer lugar y el azabache en segundo.

— ¡No! Claro que esto no es todo Dave—Respondió rápidamente con cierto tono de malicia en su voz y una gran sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. Entonces ahí fue cuando John finalmente acciono sus caparazones lanzándolos enfrente de el esperando y rezando que alguno le diera al rubio este se atrasara y tener la victoria asegurada.

Los caparazones chocaron contra el coche de Dave haciendo que este diera vueltas, cuando se estabilizo nuevamente estaba en el quinto puesto, aceleró con cierta desesperación pero sin mostrarla a su mejor amigo— Wow, Egbert esa no me la esperaba— Decía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— Pareces muy seguro, ¿Qué tal si le agregamos intensidad?—El rubio puso pausa al juego mientras volteaba a ver a John.

El oji azul estaba feliz de que su plan haya funcionado (aunque justamente lo haya efectuado después de le ganaron el primer lugar en la segunda vuelta), se sentía genial ir en el primer lugar otra vez y mejor aun haber dejado atrás al rubio mas cool de la preparatoria.

.

.

.

Oh, toda esa magia se ve interrumpida cuando el rubio le pone pausa al juego, John se gira mirando extrañado a su contrario escuchando su proposición. — ¿A que te refieres con mas intensidad? ¡Estar apunto de ganarte esta carrera ya es demasiada intensidad!—Declaraba el pelinegro con el mando en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

El rubio simplemente quedo sorprendido ante su reacción, segundos después de que el azabache terminara de hablar comenzó a reír— ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?—Decía Strider aún riendo.

— ¿Una apuesta?—Pregunto John. La idea de pensar en una apuesta no le fue algo atrayente al principio, pero después te pensarlo mas, ya que estaba apunto de ganar podía hacer que Dave hiciera algo vergonzoso o algo por el estilo. —Esta bien, me convenciste, de que apuesta hablamos?—Miro curioso el azabache a su contrario.

Strider alzo su mirada con cierta superioridad— Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera en una semana y viceversa, ¿Qué dices? ¿Le tienes miedo al éxito?—Le extendió la mano a su mejor amigo con las cejas alzadas aunque no se notara por sus gafas obscuras.

Con Dave en quinto lugar y con la victoria meramente asegurada para Egbert no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero antes tuvo que proponer su castigo si el pelinegro era el ganador— Entonces y si yo gano... ¡debes ir con uno de los trajes raros de tu hermano a la escuela 1 semana!—Propuso finalmente su idea el menor, seguro de si mismo y después de haber secado su mano del sudor, cerro el trato con el rubio con un ligero apretón de manos.

Dave regreso a su lugar tomando nuevamente el mando, quería ganar, debería ganar, no quería ser el ridículo en la preparatoria durante una semana o incluso más. Le quito el pause al juego y recogiendo uno de los bloques de incógnito le había tocado triple champiñón. Los cuales uso sin dudar superando a dos contrincantes, quedando en el tercer puesto.

John al notar la posición actual de su compañero nada mas empezar los nervios poco a poco se apoderaban de el, sin embargo tenia que relajarse y tratar de evitar el vehículo del rubio lo máximo posible— Joder Dave, quien sabe como le haces para tener tanta suerte—Egbert estaba a solo 3 curvas de la meta, solo tenia que concentrarse bien en sus movimientos.

— Me halagas—Respondió el rubio burlándose de su contrario. Finalmente logro el segundo puesto y cada vez se acercaba mas al oji azul mientras el rubio dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el auto de Dave finalmente alcanzo por completo al de John. El pelinegro no tardo en darse cuenta de que finalmente estaba mano a mano con el rubio, si antes trataba de estar menor nervioso ahora lo estaba mas sin poder creer que lo haya alcanzado tan rápido— ¡Joder Dave! Vuelve de donde saliste—Desesperado y nervioso empezó a golpear su auto contra el del Strider esperando que el susodicho se descarrilara.

— Espera, dude tranquilo, ambos saldremos disparados—Intentando mantener el control de su auto logro adelantar al coche de John.

Egbert ya no estaba solo nervioso, estaba totalmente alterado Dave lo había logrado rebasar, eso no podía ser. Y solo faltaba ya una curva para la meta, tenia que por cualquier modo ganarle ¡no quiere ser un sirviente!

— Joder Strider con lo mucho que me costo!—Exclamo el azabache, herido.

John había logrado colocar su coche mano a mano nuevamente con el de Dave. Esta vez lo rebasaría para llegar como primero a la meta.

Por un segundo Dave volteo a ver a su contrario, noto su desesperación, ¿Tan malo era el para que John no quisiera pasar una semana junto a él? Pensó algo triste, sin embargo, continuo el juego un poco desanimado notoriamente disminuyendo la velocidad de su coche. Soltó un suspiro cansado. El oji azul noto como el coche de Dave iba desacelerando, la emoción le llego de mas cuando intento rebasarlo y ponerse delante de su coche— ¡Vamos Dave! ¿Realmente quieres usar un vestido en la prepa una semana?—Cosa que no logro a tiempo, uno de los obstáculos mas tontos en la pista hizo que su coche se descarrilara y perdiera toda la velocidad que llevaba, ya estaba en el segundo puesto y si no se apuraba terminaría en el tercero, cuarto, quinto, en cuanto pudo estabilizarse y recuperar su velocidad ya se encontraba detrás de Dave, pero ya era muy tarde, de lejos se veía la meta y el vehículo del rubio apunto de que la cruzara.

Dave sin escuchar a su mejor amigo y sin prestar mucha atención al juego se alarmo cuando escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la televisión, al parecer había ganado la partida— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?—Preguntaba confundido rascando su cabeza un poco.

— ¿Que qué paso? ¡Ganaste la carrera!—Dijo John, algo decepcionado y mas que nervioso por como sea que vaya a cobrar su victoria. Solo espera que no sea algo tan duro.

— ...¿Qué yo gané? ¿Qué no estabas delante de mi?—Decía sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso estas ciego Dave? Choque a un lado tuya, mi auto se desvió y perdí—John lo dijo con cierto aire melancólico, de verdad quería ganarle al rubio aunque sea un vez y con lo bien que le estaba yendo al principio!

 ** _...continuara_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"El beso"**

— Como sea ¿qué es lo primero que querrás que haga?—Le cuestiona Egbert.

La verdad que el rubio prefería olvidar lo de la apuesta, pensó por unos minuto— ¿Quieres ir a por helado?—Dave creyó que seria una buena idea para subirle los ánimos al oji azul.

— ¡Claro que si! Eso estaría totalmente genial —Exclamo, pareciese que nunca estuvo triste por perder la carrera, ahora se veía mas que feliz con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio que logro disimular con facilidad. Este le extiende la mano al azabache—Vamos entonces.— John sujeto la mano de Strider sin apretarla y sin sudar esta vez por pura suerte, su mano era suave pero fría y eso que no estábamos en esas épocas del año.

Con sus mano unidas, Egbert jalo al rubio hacia la salida para que se diese prisa. Dave camino detrás mientras era jalado de su mano derecha por el moreno. Ambos salieron de la casa a buscar una heladería cercana a la casa de John, teniendo éxito en su búsqueda. Encontraron rápido una heladería, el pelinegro no recuerda haber visto ese negocio ahí antes y eso que el vive por esta calle. Total, ambos entraron en el dichoso negocio a pedir sus helados correspondientes, cuando a John le entregaron su helado se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sujetando la mano del Strider ¿Acaso lo hizo todo el camino hasta acá? ¡Que vergüenza! se dijo a si mismo. Rápidamente soltó la pálida mano del rubio.

El oji rubí por su parte se sorprendió ante tal acción de su acompañante, se sintió un poco triste ya que el lo estaba disfrutando... Espera, ¿Por qué él rubio disfrutaría eso? Él es mas que heterosexual y obviamente no tenia sentimientos hacia el moreno.

— M-me iré a sentar en la banqueta de afuera, a esperarte, yo ya pague mi helado—Dijo el oji azul. Sus mejillas estaban rosas por lo sucedido, escondiendo su mirada de la del rubio se fue afuera del negocio lamiendo su helado, evitando que se derritiera en su mano. John había pedido un cono con una bola de chocolate. Al Strider menor le extraño el comportamiento de su contrario, pero decidió pasar de el. Pidió su helado y pago la tarifa correspondiente. También había pedido un cono.

John estaba afuera de la heladería sentado en la banqueta viendo los coches pasar mientras comía gustosamente de su helado, volteo en cuanto escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse, el pelinegro se veía mas tranquilo ahora, sus mejillas ya no estabas sonrojadas— ¿De que pediste el tuyo, Dave?—Le pregunto con esa sonrisa típica de el.

— De manzana—Respondio dando una lamida a su helado con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a su amad... amigo, junto a su amigo.

El de cabellos azabaches suspiro al escuchar su respuesta— ¡Era de esperarse de ti!—Este soltó una suave risa, haciéndole burla. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que John volviera a hablar dirigiéndose al rubio— Oye Dave ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano que te quedarías a dormir en mi casa?—John traía esa duda desde antes, ya que de vez en cuando el Strider suele ser algo descuidado.

Dave ascendió con su cabeza algo dudoso, ¿Lo había hecho? Se preguntaba el Strider menor, de todas maneras, Dirk no se enojaría con él... ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, me alegro, no me gustaría que tu hermano se enoje contigo—Dijo el menor, ni el sabe porque de repente le da tanta preocupación algo como eso. Pasado el rato John ya había terminado con media bola chocolate (vaya que era lento para comer un simple helado). —Dave ¿Qué vas a querer que haga por ti durante una semana?—La duda lo carcomía.

El rubio simplemente encogió los hombros restandole importancia mientras tiraba su servilleta, ya se había terminado su helado. — No lo sé dude, lo que se me ocurra supongo. (MENTIRA).

— Uhh, esta bien Dave... — John decidió restarle importancia entonces, se levanto de la banqueta y nuevamente se dirigió al rubio. — ¿Ya quieres que volvamos a mi casa?—Cuestiono al rubio con su cono en mano.

Strider simplemente ascendió con su cabeza mientras se levantaba de aquella banqueta.— Vamos, Egderp.

El Strider menor regresó a pose "guay" como el le llamaba, que constaba de caminar un poco encorvado con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Seguía a su amigo Egbert, el cual caminaba delante él terminando su helado. No tuvieron que caminar mucho de regreso, finalmente llegaron a casa de John, ambos entraron y fueron sin mas al cuarto del ya antes mencionado. Dave al llegar a la dichosa habitación se dejo caer en la cama, como si hubiera caminado kilómetros. El oji azul solo suspiro al ver al rubio tumbado sobre su cama, el solo fue y se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras suspiraba— ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

.

.

.

El rubio se levanto con rapidez y de un ágil movimiento cargo al pequeño Egbert como si un costal de papas se tratase. — ¡Vamos John! Juguemos a que eres superman—Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras esperaba que su compañero riece junto a él.

El acto de Dave tomo completamente desprevenido al pelinegro, se quedo en shock unos segundos, cuando lo noto el rubio estaba cargándolo como si nada, este pensando que se caería así que se aferro fuerte a las ropas de su contrario— ¡D-dave! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡B-bajame!—Exigió mientras la risa del Strider termino por contagiarlo— ¡Nos vas a tirar a los dos!—Exclamaba John entre risas.

— Si caemos, ¡Caeremos junto!—Exclamo para tirarse a la cama, no sin antes usarse a él como un escudo humano abrazando a John y dejando a este encima de él.

El pelinegro pega un grito del susto cuando el rubio se dejo caer se aferro al pecho de su contrario al caer en la cama— ¡Maldita sea Dave!—Dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza, su cara se topo con la de Strider, sus lentes de sol estaban intactos no se movieron ni un solo milímetro de su rostro.

.

.

.

Dave miraba con detenimiento cada rastro del chico que tenia arriba, era precioso, tomo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos con suavidad, mirando aun su rostro, le dedico una sonrisa cálida y tierna. La cara de John enrojeció al instante, sentía que no se podía mover al ver la sonrisa de su contrario y tener sus manos encima de su cara, le provocaba un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo, el azabache por primera vez en toda su vida que lleva compartiendo junto con el rubio no se había fijado nunca que este tenia unos bonitos, finos y rosados labios, su mirada se quedo clavada en esos seductores labios, Egbert juraba que podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

El Strider comenzó a acortar la distancia poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y amoroso con su mejor amigo. Cerro los ojos debajo de sus obscuras gafas, disfrutando este hermoso y pequeño momento que compartía con su amado. Cuando sus labios se unieron el pelinegro no se pudo negar y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, era un simple choque de labio, pero aunque lo fuera John lo sentía totalmente diferente. Los labios de Dave eran tibios y suaves.

El rubio se separo de aquel beso al pasar los minutos, observo a John con detenimiento esperando algún grito o golpe del mencionado con anterioridad. Sin embargo Egber no tenia la menor idea de como reaccionar, lo único que salio de la boca del pelinegro fue un simple "Wow" a lo cual Dave soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar su reacción, acariciaba con gran cuidado el cabello de este.

Le tomo un tiempo a John reaccionar por completo, en cuanto se le paso se incorporo rápido sentándose en la esquina de la cama con el rostro muy sonrojado. Ahora que había vuelto a la tierra nuevamente y analizaba bien lo que acababa de pasar, el simplemente se sintió extraño, no sabia porque su corazón latía tan fuerte o porque no evito ese beso. Todo estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza del pelinegro.

¿Con qué cara se supone que tiene que ver ahora a Dave?

.

.

.

Al paso de los minutos el Strider se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo— Perdón...—Se disculpo apenado.

— Ummm...no importa—Observo nervioso hacia el suelo ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? Él que se pensaba que Dave era súper hetero, ahora con esto ya ni sabia que tipo de preferencias tiene.

— Creo... que mejor me iré a mi casa... —Decia totalmente apenado mientras tomaba sus pertenencias sin cruzar miradas con John. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación volteó a verlo— Siento las molestias.—Y se fue.

El azabache no sabia si debía ir detrás de el para que no se fuera o simplemente dejarlo ir, esta no seria la ultima vez que se iban a ver ¿verdad? Todo estaba siendo muy confuso, que hasta la cabeza le había empezado a doler. John simplemente se acostó a dormir, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa, de todas formas mañana vería a Dave en la escuela...

Su cama apestaba a ese tonto chico cool.

 ** _continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Karkat Vantas"**

Al día siguiente el chico cool dudaba si ir o no a la escuela, ¿como se supone que vería a John como si nada? Estaba realmente apenado. No sabia que le había pasado en ese momento. Finalmente se decidió ir, con ayuda de su hermano (y con ayuda se refiere a una amenaza).

Esa mañana John despertó mas temprano de lo usual, pensaba en no levantarse de la cama, no sabia que hacer si se encontraba con Dave. Pero finalmente fue obligado por su padre a bañarse y alistarse para ir a la escuela. Arreglado y desayunado, John partió de su hogar hacia la escuela caminando lentamente.

El rubio menor llego a su colegio con muchísimos nervios, de verdad quería, anhelaba estar junto a John, sin embargo, tenía miedo, por mucho que lo negara. Al entrar a su salón correspondiente se sentó en su lugar de la misma manera, lugar que compartía con su mejor amigo.

Después de una no tan larga caminata por fin llego a la escuela, John rezaba porque el camino a su salón se hiciera eterno, lo cual obviamente no es posible, al entrar al salón sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron al rubio de gafas de sol, el cual estaba ahí como todos los días, los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer regresaron a su mente cosa la cual lo hizo sonrojarse levemente. Después de tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, finalmente ya se encontraba sentado a un lado del rubio, el silencio reíno entre los dos, John no tenía ni idea de que seria buena decir en esta situación.

El rubio soló volteó a verle pensando en que decir.

— Hola.—Le saludo minutos después, esperando su respuesta, Dave jugaba con sus dedos, cosa que hacia cuando no podía mas con los nervios.

John se giro hacia el rubio, con una media sonrisa en el rostro— H-hola, Dave—Dijo titubeando.

Egbert trataba de que sus ojos no se encontraran con la cara de su amigo, se sentía extraño, su corazón estaba tan agitado como cuando se besaron.

— Podemos hacer como si eso no pasó...—Respondió un poco desanimado mostrando una sonrisa algo deprimida a John.

Ese día el rubio había declarado sus sentimientos sin siquiera pensarlo, y al parecer fue una mala idea, todo era muy incómodo.

A John le impresiono tanto la propuesta que sus ojos finalmente se terminaron topando con esos lentes de sol que le regalaste hace mucho tiempo al rubio cuando eran unos simples niños anti-sociales de 13 años. — Si así es mas cómodo para ti...—Dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

El rubio soltó un cansado suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana. Durante clases no puso ni una pizca de atención, sólo se dedicaba a hacer una que otra raya en su cuaderno hasta que estas se volvieron un dibujo de dos chicos besándose. Inconscientemente sonrió ante tal dibujo recordando su beso, su primer beso.

.

.

.

Un golpe en el mesa banco de Dave interrumpe sus pensamientos, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que Karkat Vantas.

— ¡HEY, STRIDER! YA ES HORA DE RECESO ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO!?—Exclamo Vantas con su tono "dulce" de voz.

John ya no estaba presente en el salón.

El Strider dio un salto en cuanto las manos de su compañero chocaron con su mesa haciéndolo gritar de una manera cool. — ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Karkat!?—Preguntó alterado.

— ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO! HACE UN RATO PARECIESE QUE ESTUVIESES EN LAS PUTAS NUBES—Respondió al cuestionamiento de Strider con su característico ceño fruncido y tono de voz.

Lo que no sabe el rubio de ese gritón es que el mismo lleva enamorado de el desde que entraron juntos a la secundaria, siempre estaba con John y para Vantas le era difícil acercarse a Dave sin tener que hablar con el compañero nerd del Strider.

Sin embargo logro su cometido un tiempo en que Egbert estuvo enfermo en casa una temporada, eso le dio una oportunidad al susodicho de entablar una pequeña amistas con el rubio. Suficiente para el pelinegro de ojos café. Sin embargo eso no quita que su timidez le impide demostrar sus sentimientos.

— Oh... nada, Karkat—Decía un poco mas tranquilo mientras sonreía a su amigo quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, al menos eso creía el Strider.

Después del pequeño trance Dave invito a Vantas a comer con el ya que al parecer, John se había ido con sus dos otras amigas. Eso le dolió un poco pero creía poder pasa un tiempo con Karkat, para ser más amigos.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban en la cafetería, cada uno con su respectivo aperitivo. Karkat se sentía nervioso y agotado de estar al lado del Strider, pero eso es algo que agradece le es fácil no demostrar.

— HEY NIÑO COOL, ¿DÓNDE MIERDA TE QUIERES SENTAR?—Le pregunto el pelinegro dudoso, estando sus amigos en la misma cafetería, a lo mejor Dave se quería ir por su cuenta al final.

Rose, John y Jade estaban sentados platicando y comiendo a unas cuantas mesas no muy lejos de ellos.

— Donde quieras dude. —Encongió sus hombros restandole importancia al asunto, su mirada se cruzo con la de Egbert, el Strider desvió su mirada al notar los zafiros que lo miraban.

— UGH, COMO PUTAS SEA—Karkat agarro y se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que vio, sin esperar al rubio, el pelinegro empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Dave siguió al Vantas hasta sentarse a su lado, comenzó a comer poco a poco de una manera tranquila.

Aunque, dudoso de la carota de su contrario y de que no se haya ido con sus amigos como siempre, así tan poco cuidadoso que es se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿ENTONCES? ¿PUEDO PREGUNTAR PORQUE PUTAS PREFIERES VENIR A SENTARTE CONMIGO QUE CON TUS TONTOS AMIGOS?—

Al escuchar la pregunta de su contrario se atragantó y comenzó a toser como loco.

— ¡MIERDA, DAVE! TAMPOCO ES LA PREGUNTA DEL SIGLO—Exclamo Karkat mientras cubría su comida con tal de que algo raro no le cayera encima. Esperando a que el rubio respondiera su cuestionamiento decidió inspeccionar un momento la mesa de los compañeros de toda la vida de Strider ¿Estaría enojado con alguno de ellos o algo por el estilo?

— E-ehm...—Pensaba nervioso sin querer contestar.— No pasó nada Kar, simplemente quería almorzar contigo...—Seguía comiendo como si nada.

— SI TU LO DICES—Entonces Karkat elimino sus sospechas, aun se sentía curioso, pero si no era por la razón que pensaba anteriormente da igual. Le ponía muy nervioso la compañía repentina del rubio, su corazón latía fuerte cada vez que estaba con el, oh, si tan solo tuviera el coraje de decirle todo esto a su contrario.

.

.

.

A lo lejos, John, observaba algo triste la escena.

.

.

.

Dave miraba de reojo a su amado, parecía triste... no sabía que hacer, suspiró— Karkat, ¿Que ha pasado en tú vida?—Pregunto aún mirando a Egbert de manera disimulada.

Karkat estaba apunto de darle otra mordida a su sándwich, cuando se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de Dave, dejo su almuerzo de lado un momento para responder al cuestionamiento. — ¿DESDE CÚANDO TE INTERESA TANTO SABER DE MI PUTA VIDA? COMO SEA, DE TODAS FORMAS, NO HA SUCEDIDO NADA PUTAMENTE INTERESANTE—Respondió el pelinegro, esperando una respuesta se da cuenta de las miradas que de vez en cuando tiraba hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

— OYE ¿DE VERDAD NO PASA NADA ENTRE TÚ Y TUS PUTOS AMIGOS?— Cuestiono ahora el.

El rubio solo encogió los hombros deprimido y le dio otro mordisco a su deliciosa manzana, dios, este chico es un amante de las manzanas, como sea.

— AGHH, COMO SEA DAVE STRIDER—Karkat se estaba hartando de tenerle paciencia y a las nulas respuestas del rubio. El simplemente volvió a agarrar su sándwich para darle otro mordisco y asi continuamente hasta acabárselo.

Karkat podía ver a lo lejos a John mirar constantemente al Strider a su lado, en cierta forma, Vantas le tenia un tremendo odio al oji azul solo por ser tan cercano a Dave.

Para Karkat esta era una oportunidad de oró para acercarse mas al rubio amistosamente y puede que mas adelante, algo mas, pero ahora ¡la estaba desaprovechando! Joder. Aunque, tampoco es como si Dave aportara mucho interés a su conversación. Era hora de romper el hielo.

— BUENO ¿QUÉ ME CUENTAS APARTE DE PUTOS NÚMEROS?—Pregunto.

Dave miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— Cuentos.—Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras golpeaba sus piernas de tanta risa.

Vantas quería seguir con su semblante, pero, la risa de Dave le contagio, así que no tardo en unirse en las risas con él. Hace mucho que el pelinegro no se reía tanto por un estupidez, sentía incluso como las lagrimas de la risa se le asomaban por el rabillo de los ojos.— J-JODER—Dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos detrás de la manga de su suéter negro.

Strider golpea levemente la espalda del pelinegro aún riendo limpiando sus lágrimas bajo sus gafas obscuras.

— NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTE RIENDO DE ALTO TAN JODIDAMENTE ESTÚPIDO—Dijo entre risas y por el gesto del rubio hace que un leve sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas, cosa que obviamente no se nota mucho por la posición en la que esta. Mientras las risas todavía salían de sus labios, destapa su rostro sonrosado para darle un suave golpe en el hombro a su contrario.

Dave aun reía cuando el timbre de entrada sonó acabando con su felicidad.— Oh, maldita sea—Se levantó esperando a Karkat.

El de ojos café termino de reírse de una vez por todas para ponerse de pie junto a Dave. — BUENO, LASTIMOSAMENTE HAY QUE REGRESAR A ESA JAULA—Dijo mientras se encaminaba a su salón junto con el rubio.

.

.

.

En la distancia, John se mordía la lengua de ver a esos dos juntos, estaba celoso y ahora se sentía tan aliviado de que el timbre tocara de una vez por todas anunciando el fin del receso. Algo apurado regreso al salón de clases con Rose y Jade caminando mientras platicaban entre ellas detrás de el.

 ** _continuara..._**


End file.
